Having You
by vibienne
Summary: GSR. Grissom, Sara, Ecklie's birthday party, and ice cream.


**Title:** Having you

**Author:** vibienne

**Category:** Grissom/Sara

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. No profit is made, no copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Grissom and Sara, and Ecklie's birthday party.

**Special thank you, thank you, thank you to C for taking time to beta despite your exam hell.**

**And again thanks to all of you who review, criticise and encourage!**

"So, Conrad Ecklie has a pool." Grissom said as he stepped out of the back door of Conrad Ecklie's house.

They had all been summoned to celebrate the man's birthday, and to say Gil Grissom had been looking forward to the evening could not possibly have been any further from the truth. He had done his best trying to mingle and make meaningless conversation with people he was merely acquainted with, and frankly, for the past 30 minutes, he had tried to make his excuses and disappear. Walking past the French windows facing the garden, he spotted Sara sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Every person with a life has a pool, Grissom." Sara didn't even turn to look at him, but her smile shone through her voice as she replied to his statement.

"I forget." Grissom said, and stood behind her.

"You had enough already, Grissom?" Sara asked and looked up at him.

"You know me too well," he smiled. "And who have _you_ run away from?"

Sara chuckled. "I love these shoes, but they don't love me, so I decided to put my feet in the pool." She explained, and lifted up a pair of stiletto heels.

"Ah," came Grissom's scientific reply to that common female problem.

"Sit." Sara demanded, and patted the ground next to her.

Grissom sat down sideways as he didn't feel the need to put his feet in the water.

"So, out of everybody in there, who do you hate the most?" Sara inquired.

Grissom smiled. "Hate is a strong word, Sara."

"Come on, Grissom, nothing wrong with being a bit hateful every once in a while."

He tilted his head contemplating her words, but decided to let it go. She knew he would, and made him catch her eyes in a sideways glance.

A few minutes passed in a silence as warm and wonderful as the late night Las Vegas air.

"You look lovely." Grissom finally said, watching Sara as a smile spread all the way across her face - just like he knew it would.

"Why so charming, Dr. Grissom?" She mused, trying to hide her excitement.

"I just didn't want to be the last one to tell you." His quick lie made her chuckle. She took all her courage to take a proper look at him now and whispered, "Thank you."

"You want some of this?" Sara asked, holding up a bottle of beer.

Grissom reached for it, took a sip, and handed it back to her.

"I want ice cream." Sara said, splashing her feet in the pool.

"I can offer you a huge selection of tapas. All very nice, I should add, but Ecklie is obviously not a fan of deserts."

"Ain't that a bitch," Sara stated in mock-annoyance.

"BUT, I have ice cream at my house." Grissom continued.

"Some things never change." Sara laughed and lay down on the ground, feet still in the pool. She sensed the invitation, but since she didn't hear it, she just let it go.

"Hmmmm, it is so lovely outside. I wish I had a pool and garden." Sara mumbled.

"And a life?"

"Haha." Sara playfully slapped his arm.

Grissom looked down on Sara.

She was a real-life vision in her silky summer dress, her hair trying to decide what to do in the hot night air.

Her eyes were as black as the night sky, and Grissom allowed himself the forbidden pleasure of looking into them…and looking, and looking, and looking. She let him, just like he knew she would.

In the safety of their little forbidden bubble, Grissom brought one of his fingertips to her naked arm and slowly ran it up and down. Sara wasn't even sure if he was touching her at all. She got goose bumps immediately, and for some reason cared very little about the fact that her body gave away the way she felt about him.

"Grissom?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." He responded even quieter.

"How much longer are you going to claim me without actually having me?"

The question lingered for a minute; both knew there wasn't going to be an answer.

"Grissom, more than anything, I really want that ice cream." Sara knew she had to be the one to break the spell, and she wasn't going to allow herself to drown in one of his rare moments of showing true affection.

"Sara Sidle, it's all yours." Grissom said, got to his feet and helped her up. She put her wet feet into her shoes, and the fact that she was suddenly almost taller than Grissom made her giggle. Damn him, but she loved that man.

"Let's go." She took a final swig from the bottle of beer, and both went back inside to say their farewells. Seconds later they were on their way to Grissom's townhouse.

Grissom unlocked the door.

Sara hobbled past him, and headed straight for the freezer to search for the ice cream.

"Tripple Chocolate, Grissom! My favourite."

"Some things never change." Grissom repeated her words from earlier. He knew she loved that ice cream, but only every so often would he admit to himself this was the very reason he bought it again and again.

He switched on a lamp, and joined Sara in the kitchen area. Sara kicked off her shoes, and hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter. Grissom gave her a spoon and stood across from her, again watching. Watching the way she was engrossed into her ice cream, the way she put the spoon into her mouth, the way she smiled at him. They had one of their silent conversations, and Grissom gave her a few minutes of chocolate bliss before he spoke.

"You are mesmerizing."

Where exactly that sentence had come from he wouldn't be able to remember for a long time, but it didn't really matter. He smiled a helpless smile, and she once more contemplated hating him.

Sara put the big ice cream tub down and said: "And you are a fool."

Grissom took a few steps to stand in front of her. Her legs were on either side of him, dangling from the kitchen counter. He put his hands on her thighs and Sara let out a small gasp.

"If you tell me this is a 'friendly' position we are in, I swear I will kill you, Grissom." Sara spoke with sharpness in her voice that surprised her.

"Sara." He whispered, his hands travelled around to her ass and he pulled her even closer. Her hair was brushing his face, their noses almost touching.

"What?" She whispered back, her voice shaking.

"Sara," he said again.

As their lips almost touched, Sara took all her willpower and softly spoke, "This you can not claim, Grissom. Have it, or leave it right now."

He was momentarily surprised by her words, even though he knew it had been his behaviour that had forced her to set certain boundaries. He also knew he wanted this. He wanted it so much. And like a little boy in a candy shop, his eyes lit up and he said, "Then I will have it."

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and only had to lean into him ever so slightly to close the gap between them.

She tasted of tripple chocolate ice cream and for that long, long moment, Dr. Gil Grissom remembered NOTHING but her name…and then he knew that nothing else really mattered, anyway.


End file.
